Freddy's Riegn
by z0mb3xor
Summary: The story is very unlike the game. It is in an apocalyptic world where Freddy rules everything with his robo army.
1. Hello Cap'n

**Welcome to the new Five Nights At Freddy's story. It is based after the events seen in game with quite a twist to the story. Unknown shipments of endoskeletons were sent to the pizzeria. The owners shrugged it off and shoved them in storage. The gang later entered storage, saw the endoskeletons and gave them their suits. Now something happened to the programming in these endoskeletons and they kind of went on a rampage, killing humans, making more endoskeletons and reprogramming Freddy as their leader. Freddy now rules an army of a few thousand endoskeletons who create more and serve under his generals, Bonnie and Chica. I know quite a larger steer away from the original story but I liked the scariness of the characters but wanted something completely different. So humanity kind of failed in defeating the army so they are in an almost permanent free roam. They don't have anything better to do. Mankind now try to live as best they can while being hunted by these animatronic freaks. The army wear giant badger suits basically. Why the fuck not. Of all the stories I have written this is the first where it is in Caine's Point Of View without simply voices in his head. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

**Caine**

I had been patrolling this stupid doorway for too long. My friend named James had gone to the loo and was taking his dear time. I saw only two of those things outside the window earlier but I could never be too careful. I gripped my IMI Galil tighter and approached the toilet block. We were in some sort of office building with a few desks and a couple sleeping bags. There was a lot of blood in the corner of the room. Obviously there had been a struggle here but those things won. They were surprisingly tough. I pushed the door open but aimed my gun at what I found before me. The two I saw outside had shoved James's head into a mask and I saw his eyes roll out.

"Say goodnight." I fired a shot at the left one but the one on the right pounced forth and tackled me. My gun slid along the floor outside of my reach. I grabbed him and threw him over a desk and made a crawl for my gun. He grasped onto my legs and swung me into a few chairs. I felt a large pain shoot through my rib cage. Only last week had I taken a steel bat to my side from some bandits. I tried to ignore it but he was on top of me. He tried to choke me but I punched it off. I opened up my trench coat and pulled out my kukri. I had meant to grab a machete but I was quick. It'll do I guess. I got ready as it leaped towards me, dodging to the side and shoving the large blade into its metallic skull. It was one of the only ways to kill the bastards. Like zombies but they don't infect you.

"Bloody fucks." I spat onto the back of its head. I strolled over and picked up my rifle. I was so glad I had put a silencer onto it the other day. I would have just attracted more if I hadn't. I couldn't really stick around to mourn my friend. We weren't much of friends anyway. I only knew him for about three days but he was a friend nonetheless. I sprinted out the door and headed for the tallest building. Even in free roam they almost never went very far upstairs. The taller the building the safer you were. I flew up the flights of stairs until I reached the top floor. I barricaded the door just in case. I had been attacked in my sleep at forty floors and this thing was only sixteen. I unrolled my sleeping bag and prepared for sleep. It was pretty late and those things never stopped until six in the morning. That's when it was safest to head out.

**Early the next morning**

I woke to find it actually quite peaceful. Hopefully none of them had decided to shelter for the day in my building. They mostly charged their power sources during daylight because the smart fucks spent their time hunting at night. It's obviously harder to see them in the dark. You can still encounter them during the day but it's highly uncommon. The most I ever encountered during the day was two, in a week. I stretched my muscles and moved the furniture aside. I shook myself quickly to help wake my body up before pulling out my machete and berretta. I opened the door cautiously and shone my headlamp into the gloomy stairwell. It seemed quiet enough so I scooted downstairs. I was going well until something started running up the stairs.

"Shit." I cursed, running into the fourth floor room. I ran the end of the room and aimed my gun towards the entrance. I tried to remain calm and breathe deeply but I still felt my left hand shake slightly in fear. The figure blurred through and hid behind an upturned desk. The blur looked sort of orange or red, not black and white. Suddenly I saw a paw shoot up and wave a small white cloth into the air. Was… whatever this was surrendering? I had never seen the others do this. Then again I had not seen this one before. Heck I haven't even had a good look at it yet. It slowly stood up and I almost dropped my gun in shock. It looked like a large fox with a hook as a hand and an eye patch, not dissimilar to a pirate.

"What the fuck?" It slowly came out from behind the desk and raised its hook into the air. I was almost certain it was surrendering now. I aimed my gun towards its head when it cringed and shielded its face in fear. Was this thing even capable of fear? I lowered my gun slowly and it let out a light garbled shriek. Whatever it was its voice box was wrecked. It tried to say something else when a badger burst in and tackled it to the ground. It shrieked and threw it off. I fired a shot and hit its shoulder, disabling its left arm. It turned to attack me when the fox charged forth and bit into its head. The badger tried to pry open the jaws but the fox was relentless. It clamped down harder and harder until its head caved in.

"Am I next?" I chuckled worriedly at the victor. It shrieked but stopped, remembering it doesn't speak I guess. It slowly shook its head. So it wasn't here to kill me. It looked pretty beat up before the fight so I suppose it might not be ready for another round with a person. It slowly pulled off its mask and pressed something on the back of its head. A small floppy disk of sorts slipped out and clattered onto the floor. It tore into the dead one on the ground before pulling out another disk. It injected in the new one and slipped its mask back onto its head. When it spoke it was raspy and demonic almost.

"I'm not here to kill you human. I'm on your side."

**That concludes chapter one. Unlike my other stories this one will not be episode based. Mainly because the other stories are based off games that are episodic. This chapter is intentionally shorter than future chapters just to get the scene set. World full of robotic badgers, humanity is fucked and Foxy is actually good… or is he? I have read up on the rumours and theories about Foxy not actually wanting to kill the character so thought why the hell not. See you all next time.**


	2. SeeSaw

**The next fun filled chapter of Freddy's Reign. Except with almost no fun whatsoever. So yeah, world taken over by robots, badger thing wondering around and Foxy ain't evil… maybe… I think? Well the reason they are badgers is a reference to the real life Honey Badger. It is a creature which will fight anything, even if it' many times its size. That's sort of what they do in the story. It doesn't matter how well armed you are, they will fight you. They don't know fear or anything so they never retreat.**

"Whoa now hang the fuck on. You're not here to kill me? But you're Foxy, Freddy's pirate minion right?" He laughed terribly. It sounded static and half hearted. He sighed and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. He shook his head and began his explanation.

"You see I ain't quite like the others. I am all skin and bone… more tatters and metal. Freddy and the gang sometimes mistook me for an endoskeleton and tried to shove me in a suit. They were unstable. That's why I ran down the hallway to get at the nightwatchman. I was afraid of being caught. I tried to tell him to run but it came out as a screech. After that I decided to try not interfering anymore." He chuckled to himself and imitated Freddy's voice. It was quite difficult because his voice box didn't work as well as it should. "'Foxy? What are you doing outside of your cove?' He would grab me and shove me back inside. That was when there was enough light to see my ugly mug."

"So you're fighting against him? Why?" I had to know. There must have been a reason he fought against Freddy Fazbear other than that. There must have been. Foxy pondered over whether he could share this information with me. He stood up straight and talked in his horrible voice.

"I have some information about him to deliver that could end his rule." He grinned wickedly. It looked off-putting considering the fact he was rather damaged. The teeth didn't help much either. The answer he had given me seemed simple enough. I made an offer.

"So if I help you get to wherever you need to head then you protect me." I needed protection quite badly nowadays. Without James to watch my back I needed his eyes. As long as he didn't crush my bones in his bloody jaws. They were like vices. He waved me over and headed downstairs. When we reached the bottom he warned me what to expect.

"Ok now if any of those bastards see me than they will attack, regardless of light level. It is less often during the day because they tend not to look around when they're charging. But they will so expect company at all times." I nodded slowly as he opened the door. He checked around quickly before sprinting over to a nearby playground and hid in one of the playhouses. I jogged over but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the unmistakeable singing of those badgers.

"Seesaw up and down, in the sky and on the ground. Watch your back and keep down, or you might just end up in the ground. Don't let Foxy lure you too, so come and join our lovely crew. Don't even bother to debate, just come now and it'll be great." That song was fucking creepy as hell. I whipped around and forced my machete into its skull. It fell to the ground when Foxy tore into the one that approached from behind. He pulled off its arm and beat the shit out of it while it was down. Once he finished he ripped its head off and kicked it like a football. He grinned in my direction.

"I said it would be fun in a way." I kicked the one at my feet and spat at it. These suits made surprisingly good protective armour for their insides. It cushioned a lot of impact. I was unsure if they were always like this or if it was a recent addition for the invasion. Either way it didn't matter. Foxy and I kept up the dodging and weaving through the streets for quite some time. We only got attacked eight times in two hours. It was easier than expected. That was until we made it to a nearby pawn shop.

"I don't like the looks of that." I muttered to Foxy. We were crouched behind a car watching as at least five badgers stood outside the shop. Foxy nudged my Galil when it struck me. The thing was silenced and could take out quite a few of them. I pulled it out and took aim. As I did one noticed me but it was too late.

"One, two, three, four and five. All in the head in quick succession. Nice job boyo." He stood up slowly but cursed quickly. A badger emerged from the shattered shop window with a broadsword in his hands. "Those bastards never up and done that before." Foxy muttered. He grabbed something that was hidden in the back of his suit. It was a cutlass.

"Man don't you think you take the pirate theme a little too much. All you need is a…" He cut me off by opening a piece near his thigh to which I saw a Flintlock pistol. I chuckled and he leapt on top of the car.

"Dinner's ready cap'n fucknugget!" He leapt forth and brought the sword down. The badger parried and kicked out Foxy's leg. He cursed and ducked as the badger made a swing at his head. Foxy tripped him and jumped backwards getting to his feet. He pounced on top of the badger and pinned its torso to the ground. He grinned wickedly and brought the sword above his head. The badger jabbed his chest with its palm but Foxy was no human. He didn't get winded as he brought the sword in between its eyes. He cackled and looked over to me. "You could have helped at any time." He licked his lips. I didn't even know he had a tongue.

"You looked like you had it handled, why spoil your fun." I grinned back at him. We got moving towards the next street, leaving the corpses heads in a sort of tower as a warning. Foxy had insisted on scratching into the concrete 'Foxy waz ere' so I let him. Freddy would soon know that Foxy was coming to get him. Let him be the fearful one this time.

**Later that night**

We had found a nice building to rest the night in. More for my sake than Foxy. He didn't need much charging. Plus it was extra dangerous at night. I unrolled my sleeping bag onto the hard floor. Hopefully I would get at least an hour sleep. You could never expect much sleep at night but with Foxy guarding I might do better. I snuggled inside and got ready for sleep. I felt a chill run up my spine suddenly. I glanced out the window and found two white pinpricks staring back.

"Fuck Foxy they're watching us." I hissed, ripping the sleeping bag from under me and drawing my Galil. He jogged over and cursed. He went to run outside to take care of it when he stopped mid stride.

"We're at least ten stories in the air right? How is he…?" I slowly turned back to the eyes and found another two pairs at the window. I glanced around me finding more gathering every second.

"Well so much for sleep." I muttered. They smashed the windows around us and the fight began. I found it easy to take them out, dropping them with my Galil. Foxy didn't have a silenced gun so had to stick with his cutlass. We didn't want to draw any more attention than necessary. Eventually one came up behind me and smashed a chair onto my back. It hurt surprisingly less than it should have. It was still enough to make me drop my gun. I cursed and spun my leg, tripping him over. I grabbed a kukri and shoved it into his head before he even hit the ground. I made a reach for my gun but one grabbed it first. I went to fire but Foxy drove his cutlass into its skull. It wheeled its arms backwards throwing my beloved out the window.

"Oops. Sorry for that mate." He shrugged and continued his onslaught. I would fetch her and get Foxy back later. I kicked one out the window when another tackled me from behind. We almost slid right out the window but I slammed my kukri into the floor. The floor was quite weak and almost broke with my slam. I grabbed another kukri and shoved it into the things skull. As I climbed back inside I heard the floor groan loudly. Everyone stopped and stared, begging for it to stay up. I sighed in relief until Foxy jumped high into the air and smashed into the floor as hard as he could. The whole floor collapsed beneath him taking several of the badgers with him. I was far enough that it didn't fall beneath me. Foxy continued to tumble through several floors until they hit ground level. I chuckled and called down to him.

"That was quite smart actually. I'm just surprised it didn't fall earlier." I threw a kukri into the last remaining badger on my floor and made my way downstairs. I guess we weren't sleeping here tonight. I strolled right past a smiling Foxy and began my search for my IMI Galil.

**I was hoping for quite a bit of fighting in this story. I liked it. Plus that playground song, scary as fuck if you ask me. As a child I was always afraid of that seesaw song because I had always visioned some creepy ass dolls staring to me as they sang. My childhood was filled with nightmares and scary shit but whatever. I enjoyed it. I guess this technically means I own that version of the song in a way? Here it is again just for you.**

**Seesaw up and down, in the sky and on the ground.**

**Watch your back and keep down, or you might just end up in the ground.**

**Don't let Foxy lure you too, so come and join our lovely crew.**

**Don't even bother to debate, just come now and it'll be great.**

**I always hated seesaws anyway.**

**I have edited this in to reply to a review I received. I have no ill feelings about this review but I have some things that may answer some complaints. **

**A: I never said he only had thousands; just that now he has thousands. It was never stated the exact number he had during the start of the war.**

**B: I never stated anywhere that the robots didn't actually steal from the military. It is entirely possible that they stole some heavy weaponry like tanks. They could have even used nukes on military bases without fear of their own loses. They can be remade for battle faster than humans breed.**

**C: Unlike people they have no need for food or water. They could remain at a siege almost indefinitely.**

**D: It's a story so who gives a fuck how we got to this stage. I can technically do whatever the fuck I want.**

**I'm done here and once again, I harbour no ill feelings to the writer of the review. I accept all reviews, whether they are there to put me down, point out my wrongs, heck I wouldn't care if I get a review telling me to kill myself. You can have your own opinion.**


	3. Haywire

**Some more Five Nights At Freddy's for you people. I originally intended this to be about a lot of mystery and plot twisting (I love plot twisting) but after all the fighting it is now more based around action. There will still be some mystery just not the massive mind explosions I had created originally for this story. Well… maybe one or two mind explosions if they fit. I have also decided to make Foxy speak even more like a stereotypical pirate.**

"There you are. Fucking Foxy I swear to the gods." I mumbled grabbing my IMI Galil off of the ground where it had fallen. It seemed alright so I just dusted it off and headed back to Foxy. "Fuck you man."

"I swear boyo it was an accident. I didn't mean ta do it." I pushed past him and continued my way down the street. "Come on mate, don't be like that." He rushed after me when we heard a loud shot fired from one of the nearby buildings. "The fuck mate?" He hid behind me to which I scowled.

"Who the fuck's there? Are you shooting at me or Foxy?" I heard a shotgun being loaded so they had to be close. I took aim at the nearest building. "I don't want to hurt you just come out. He won't bite." Foxy growled but I elbowed him. "Unless you don't come out that is."

"The hell man, are you with them?" A man came outside of the building with his hands in the air. He had what looked like a 1300 Defender and a falchion on him. He wore a brown shirt under a leather jacket with some jeans, along with a red beanie on his head. "The name's Austin. What about you?"

"Caine. This here is Foxy. He's fighting for us." I shook his hand but he eyed Foxy suspiciously. "Yeah I thought he was going to rip my throat out first chance he got. But he saved me more than once. So… want to tag along? You look pretty tough." He shook his head.

"Nah I have other things to take care of. I need to find some guy with some important info. I'll see you around maybe." I nodded and he ran off in the opposite direction. We kept walking along our current path.

"Well that dog seemed friendly." Foxy hissed. I just shrugged and picked up my pace. "Hey wait up matey. Don't leave ye cap'n behind." I ignored him and kept at my current pace. "Oh ye did not just ignore me boyo." He ran forth to catch up with me. "Why so moody?"

"I'm not being moody I'm still angry at you for almost losing my Galil." He howled into laughter. I hit him with the butt of my gun and kept moving.

"Come on matey it just be a gun. Ye can't really…?"

"Hey don't you start. This gun has been with me from the start. It was a present from my uncle before he left during the war. So just lay off Freddy's bitch." I stormed on ahead which Foxy growled at. He ran forth and knocked me to the ground.

"I'm not Freddy's bitch mate! Don't ye dare call me that again!" I shoved him off and punched his muzzle. He grabbed my throat and threw me across the street. I grabbed my haywire grenade and held it up for him to see.

"Remember these? Specially designed to deal with your lot. You come any closer this thing goes off." He growled but nonetheless backed off. I glared in his direction and secretly pulled the pin. I let it cook for a short time before throwing it anyway. Foxy's eyes grew wide as the grenade blew up merely ten feet from him. The grenades are supposed to work at a twenty foot radius. Problem is that they were still prototypes so could only effect a maximum of three robots.

"Ye fucking dog." He mumbled before falling down. Now was my chance. They only kept them offline for about ten minutes. I ran to the nearest pickup truck and hopped into the front seat. I hotwired it and got it started. They never made it far but at least it would still put more distance between us then on foot.

"Goodbye you salty seadog." I punched it and gunned the truck out onto the street and swerved all disturbed badgers. I only managed a sixteen minute drive before I hit one of those bloody robots. It seriously dented the front and the airbags went off. Well it was fun while it lasted. I hopped out and made my way north. There were many rumours of small military pockets of resistance up there. I would hopefully find some sign of them.

**Two days later**

I lugged my bag higher up onto my shoulders and continued to march forth. I hadn't really been disturbed as much since abandoning Foxy. Maybe because I was a lower priority. Whatever the case it made travelling a lot faster. I heard something hit the pavement in front of me so I crouched down to investigate.

"A fifty calibre bullet? Hmm. Who's there?" I called out into the streets. I heard some scrambling around to my left and found a badger without its mask. It screeched and leapt forth. "Son of a…" I pulled out my machete on time and managed to drive it into the endoskeletons head, disabling it.

"Ok hands where we can see them and walk forth slowly. When you reach the gate then drop all your weapons." I looked off to my right and found a large storage container wall with a small gate surrounding a large mall. I followed the instructions and smiled when I reached the gate. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see." I dropped my Galil and machete. I opened up my trench coat and dropped two kukri, another machete, two gator pro, a Beretta pistol and seven clips for the pistol. I dropped my bag and pulled out some spare Galil magazines, two boxes of bullets, two haywire grenades, a single HE grenade, several throwing knifes and a C4 explosive.

"Holy fuck man you came prepared. You're packing some serious heat." A lanky man popped up from over the wall. "So are you military?"

"My uncle was in the war so I got spoilt for choice." He nodded and spoke quickly into his walkie. I felt vulnerable out here so I grabbed a single kukri. I scanned the area when the man came back.

"Ok we're going to let you in and question you. Depending on your answers determines whether you get your shit back." I obeyed what he said and threw my kukri back onto the ground. "Man how do you carry so much?" He mumbled to himself. The gate screeched open and two men in full riot armour escorted me to a part of the mall. I glanced back and saw three men gathering up my stuff.

"Don't try anything stupid." Ordered one of my escorts. I chuckled lightly and thrust my hands forth.

"Then shackle me if it'll make you feel comfortable." A guard sniggered and the other told him to shut up. They continued leading me through until I reached the security office. A large man sat in a swivel chair that was long broken.

"So you're the one they found outside the wall. I have some questions on two soldier's whereabouts that we know you had contact with. Where is Austin? I smirked and sat on a very uncomfortable couch.

"Well he went looking for who I assume is the second soldier." The large man leant back and nodded slowly. He whispered something into a walkie before turning his attention back to me.

"What about the one known as Foxy? The animatronic on our side." I bolted upright and gulped suddenly. If I said the wrong thing they might kill me. "Well?"

"How come Austin didn't recognize Foxy then?" The man remained quiet so I let him in on what happened. "Alright I'll come clean. We were arguing and may have overreacted by throwing a haywire grenade." I shrugged and hoped they wouldn't kill me. A larger rucksack was thrown on the ground in front of me.

"Find Foxy if you really want to stay here. You won't be allowed access until then." I groaned and grabbed my stuff. The guards escorted me out to the gates and shoved me out. I spat at them but the gates were already closed.

"Well this is just fucking inconvenient." I packed all of my things into my pack and coat and made my way back south. I didn't really want to find him but if I did then that would just simply be a bonus.

**Well poor Caine. Finally finds somewhere that might be safe and he's out on his ass again. Well that must seriously suck big time. Anyway I liked the idea of a haywire grenade but I had to downscale its effectiveness otherwise humanity would have been too much of a challenge for them during the war. It's kind of funny how it has only been referred to as 'The War' and nothing else.**


	4. That's New

**Welcome back to another chapter of Freddy's Reign. So Caine must find Foxy if he wants to be let into the supposed safe zone. Also, I know Austin Triplett is from State Of Decay but his role in this is so minor that I felt it shouldn't really be considered a cross-over. My next Walking Dead will be a cross-over with the T.V series and Telltale's Game characters. Watch out, Caine goes on a rant and swears a lot at the start of this.**

**Caine**

I'd been walking around for at least two days now. I'd raided an abandoned airbase and one mansion. I would have been at this point in one day but I stayed longer then necessary in that mansion.

"Well that is just fucking peachy." I mutter to the night air. I get kicked out just because I left Foxy behind ages ago because he was fucking crazy as balls. This is a bunch of shit. That bloody fox is a real dick and seems to be really screwing shit up for me lately.

Fuck the military. They never really help in any fucking apocalypse. Whether it is aliens, zombies or fucking robots. It's the CP, civil protection, you want to rely on. It's their name. Civil Protection. They are there to fucking protect you. The military looks out for special people like the president or fucking scientists.

"Fuck you military!" I roared to the night air. I didn't care if I attracted the attention of every bloody badger in the country. At least it would give me something to take my anger out on. Soon enough several badgers came out of a side street and barrelled towards me. "Finally." I mutter.

The first one takes a dive for me but I dodge to the right. Another leaps but I duck this time. I pull out my kukri and thrust it into the third. Another comes up behind me and slams his fist into my back. I grunt and roll forth, between another's legs. I jump up and roundhouse kick him into his friend. I stab another who made a run for me and throw a kukri at one of the ones who fell over. The other shoved the dead animatronic off of him but I already had my pistol out. I pop a round into his head, finishing the four off. Another five barrel around the corner and spot me instantly.

"Ah fucking Christ." I mutter. They all have automatic weapons in their hands. "They haven't done that since the war." I dive for cover behind a car just as they start firing. Without silencers those are only going to attract more. They stop to reload which I take the chance to down three. The other two take cover and each take turns firing bursts in my direction. I throw a grenade over the car, landing near one. He leaps from behind his cover which I take the moment to shoot him dead. The last gets up to run forth but I down him in seconds.

"Best be going before more show… fuck me." I see a ten foot animatronic come around the corner. "Well that's new." It pulls off its hand and fires a grenade launcher shell into a nearby house. It's more like a fucking tank cannon inside that arm. It loads another shell and fires into the next house. "They really want me dead." I chuckled. It slowly turns to my hiding place behind the car and I punch the ground. It loads in another shell and fires. I roll forth and get to my feet but the shockwave blasts me forward.

"You missed asswipe." I get running to escape the monstrosity. It begins to load another shell but I've sprinted around the corner. I hear loud thundering steps coming from where I just came from. I sprint into a nearby skyscraper and begin my ascent. By the time I get to the eighteenth floor it has made it beside the building I'm in. I keep going up until I hear smashing glass and breaking concrete below.

"Does this thing ever give up? Why do I always talk to myself?" I try to sprint further up the steps and eventually make it to the top floor. I see it below, smashing into the side of the building. It fires a round but it steps back when the whole structure groans in protest. It begins to load again so I grab the pack I'd stolen at the military airbase not that long ago. I place it onto my back and fix my hikers pack onto the front of my body.

"See you in hell motherfucker." I mutter before leaping off of the building. I pull the chord and the parachute flies out of the pack, just as the beast fires another shot. The whole building is beginning to fall now. "Not often you get to see that." I whoop into the night air and watch as all of the stupid things just run towards the buildings location. Anyone else would surely be freaking out if there was anyone left. I began my glide towards a park and made a rough landing due to a heavy front pack.

"Fuck this chute." I mutter, shoving the pack off my back and putting my hikers pack back on. I heard a slow clap coming from nearby. I looked from left to right but saw nobody there. The figure stepped out of the shadows when I groaned.

"Nice ta see ya again matey. Ye weren't the most respectful first mate but ye got the job done." He slowly approached my position. "So I might need ta punish ya for that." He licked his lips and clamped his jaws open and shut suddenly.

"Hang on now Kobiad, no need to get hasty." He chuckled at the name I'd given him. "It's a pet fox I used to own but he acted a lot like a lizard." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway I'm meant to bring you back to the military. So let's get moving."

"I was enjoyin' ta show ye put up. I must say ye did a good job with those bloody assholes. But I still got ta kill." He came slowly closer and closer until I used a haywire grenade. "Not again matey." He collapsed unconscious before I tied his hands and legs and threw him into the back of a truck nearby.

"Now to get him back." I muttered while hotwiring the truck to get going. It was going to be a long night. I grabbed a disc from the floor and inspected it. It looked alright. I slotted it into the music player and it got underway. It whirred away and just sat silently.

"Well that sucks." It sputtered to life and began its music. "Oh no way I love this song." I really did love this song when I could listen to it. I hummed along for a little before joining in on the singing.

"You're feeling good, you're feeling right. Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind. Baby girl, looking fine. Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys. Catch my stare, little smile. Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe. Someday I'll be so damn sublime, we'll arrive behind a hash-tag sign. I won't forget you, but I may… forget your name" Tonight hadn't seemed so bad anymore. The music seemed pretty loud but I was having an amazing time. I maxed the volume and wound down the windows.

"Fuck you Freddy!" I screamed into the night air. I didn't care anymore. I was happy as fuck.

**Well here we are. He found Foxy and he's now delivering him to the military. They had better keep their end of the bargain. It would seriously suck if they lied to him. Never trust the military in an apocalypse. They're almost never around to help. Terrorism and natural wars then go right on ahead. That's a different story.**


	5. Makin' Plans

**I perfectly get why this could be only a mediocre story. It just seems too out there with robot armies, giant fucking tank robots, secret military bases, Foxy on their side, probably more. This was just a thought of what would happen if Freddy decided to destroy humanity with a robo army. I did keep a few things from the game though. The original crew are there, at the start they shoved James in a suit and the nightwatchman will make an appearance. What's his name…? Mike? If it's that bad I could delete it…**

I heard Foxy growling in the back of the truck. I was surprised I even lasted this long on the road without hitting any badgers. Then again they did all head towards the collapsing building.

"What ye be doin' first mate?" He growled. His voice box seemed a little screwier since I used a haywire grenade twice on him. "Ye better not be plannin' on killin' ol' Foxy." He threatened. I chuckled and turned down the music.

"No, I'm taking you back to the military." I admitted. He snarled at me but sunk back down in the back defeated. I had certainly drained his batteries with that last grenade. He might need a sort of charge soon. "Just enjoy the trip while you can. Don't know how much longer I can keep this thing driving before hitting something."

"Keep ye eyes on the road me hearty." He grumbled. I smiled and sped up the truck unexpectedly. He cursed and sat upright. "Keep ye ship steady! Gonna knock me overboard." I chuckled and swerved the truck from side to side. "Did ye even learn ta drive before shit happened?"

"Yes actually, I'm just messing with you." He grumbled as I turned the music back up. We sped across the road at over sixty kilometres per hour. We'd be at the military base in no time.

**No time later**

I pulled up the truck near the giant wall of the base. That same lanky dude opened the gates as I drove in. I stopped the truck once inside to see a lot of armed guards surround us. Foxy growled but shrank back. I hopped out and greeted everyone.

"Hey, it's cool. Foxy's with us remember?" Everyone gave me a questioning look and raised their weapons to me. "Or maybe you weren't told this, my bad." I shrugged as the large man who must have been the leader came out. "Ah it's you, did you not tell them?"

"I'm afraid not. It was top secret until about ten seconds ago." He grumbled. I smirked and Foxy hopped out the back. The large guy growled and glared at me. "Have you been treating him like a prisoner?"

"Afraid so me hearty." Foxy grumbled. I stomped on his foot but he didn't react. "I ain't human remember?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in frustration.

"I only tied him up because he tried to kill me for abandoning him the first time. You were fucking crazy." I glowered. Foxy burst into badly translated laughter.

"Me? Ol' Foxy tried ta get ye heart. Not ye bleedin' guts."

"Bullshit. You said you were going to teach me a lesson."

"On forgiveness me hearty."

"Sure you were asshole."

"Alright fuck off then mate."

"Enough!" The big man yelled. Foxy and I stood straight upright almost as if we'd just received a growl from the principal. "You're squabbling like children. Follow me inside Foxy and we'll get those bindings off. You, Caine wasn't it? You'll also accompany me but I swear, if you two say anything… I will 'decommission' both of you." We nodded quickly and followed him inside. The guards went off to do whatever they did.

"I never caught your name." I stated to the big man escorting the both of us. He sighed and sped up.

"Just call me The Big Man." I snorted but I tried to stop myself. "Something funny?" I shook my head.

"Just thinking about Spiderman." He rolled his eyes and veered into a large meeting room. He cut Foxy's bindings and sat at a desk.

"Ok, I found out Bonnie be workin' round this here area within two days. We could set some traps for ta lad and catch him. He be Freddy's best soldier." Foxy relayed to The Big Man. He nodded slowly and wrote everything down.

"Wait? Bonnie? That fucking rabbit?" Foxy smirked and nodded his head. Another man entered the room rather hurriedly. "Who the fuck are you?" Nobody took notice of my question.

"Bonnie? Here in two days? Please sir give me a chance this time." The Big Man snorted and looked to the man.

"Ok, I will let you have your chance. Bring Caine with you though." He gestured to me. "You are dismissed Mr Schmidt." Just before he left Foxy called to him.

"Mike, don't fuck up this time." Mike nodded his head and hurried out the door again. "That boy gonna screw up again I knows it." The Big Man dismissed us both. "Well matey, looks like ye get ta sleep with me tanight." I looked at him rather confused. "New crew sleep with ta dogs. I'm pretty close." He grinned his toothy smile and cackled as he went down the hall to the kennels. I gulped and made my way after him.

"So I was half right, you are someone's bitch." I smirked, knowing I'd pushed his buttons. He growled but continued on his way. "If you have a tongue, do you lick The Big Man's boots?" He growled louder and actually sounded like a real dog. "Maybe…"

"Fuck up mate!" Foxy roared. He stormed down the hall throwing his hands in the air. "I swear boyo I'll rip ye liver out ye throat." I chuckled because I'd always found joy in fucking with people. It brought some sort of joy to my life.

**Well they have to capture or kill Bonnie soon. That might be fun. So do people really dislike this story so badly? The continuation of my stories are based of my fans… or simple readers. If it really is that bad I will scrap it. No problem at my end. I was planning on designing a new story for FNAF anyway…**


End file.
